The life I have
by THEFIREGIRLISONFIREE
Summary: Meet the real Greer, AKA "Gear" called by friends and family. Follow this wolf through youth as she goes on the biggest mission of her life, finding and avenging her parents. Dead Dad, Missing Mother, how long until? How long will it be until she finds the truth?
1. Greer

It was October 31 2014, Greer's birthday. She and her mother Melody, lived in a small cabin in Gold Beach, Oregon.

It was a quiet and peaceful sunny afternoon. Greer was walking home from school. She was in the 3rd grade at the time. As she walked home she was thinking about her mom, what she would do for her this year. She hoped it would be nothing to tell you the truth. They were starting to become poor. The last thing they needed was to run out of money just because mom bought her a present she didn't need. She had finally reached the steps of her humble home. As she unlocked the door she saw the house was full of nothing but the regular furniture.

_Good, mom didn't do anything. _Greer thought looking around her home and setting down her satchel. " Mom? I'm home!" She yelled noticing a note on the table. She walked towers the note and read it. " _Hello Greer! My lovely daughter, just know I might not be around for any longer, please! Watch your back, grab some food and go to our secret bunker! Quickly, don't bother to find me, I'll be there. - _Mother" What? Where was her mother? What was wrong? She swiftly ran towers the kitchen and grabbed as much food as her satchel could carry. And she grabbed her machete. She looked around for her canteen, she wished she hadn't. She saw a long line of dark blood on the floors. She grabbed her canteen, and ran outside as fast as she could, crying.

How did her mom get kidnapped? At least, that was what the grey wolf was hoping. She ran a mile into the woods, and there it was, the secret bunker. The wolf entered the pass code and entered. It was exactly how it was the last time she'd gone here with her mom. All of the pictures hanging up, a few crooked. Most of them were of her and her mom. The time they went to the beach, camping, skiing, all that fun stuff. Even the time Greer got her first bone broken. But there was always one picture mom wanted to take down, though Greer wanted it to stay. It was her dad. Her father was a tall, handsome wolf. He was so fun, she missed him so much. He died in a car accident. Some times she would sneek off and prey to her dad at his grave. First it was her dad, now it would be her mom. She had no friends to help her, no more family, they were either dead, or lived in Scotland, where her dad was born. She was going to find who did this to her mom, and find who caused all of this pain in her life. She would. Some day, some how, she would find the man, or woman who ruined her life, ruined her future, and her only family.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

Greer's eyes fluttered open. She awoke and found her self in her bedroom of the bunker. She looked and slammed her alarm clock. She groaned and got up, getting ready for the day. She got dressed in her favorite shirt, a white shirt she painted on, and a blue pair of jeans. In two months it would be her birthday. She climbed out of the bunker with her satchel at her side. She went over to the spot where the wild horses liked to roam. They didn't mind her. They'd usually nudge her for treats or try to get her to chase them, witch wasn't much fun for her. When she walked into sight all the horses came and slowly made there way to the grey wolf. " Hey guys, sorry, don't have any treats today." The wolf said to the group of horses, who were sniffing her pockets.

As she walked to the local store she decided to ride her skate board. She did a few ollies, and turns and spins here and there, until she realized a group of teenagers were looking at her, impressed. She looked away and tried to hide her face by looking away. She kept on going, just not doing tricks anymore.

She finally approached the shops front door. The bell rang and Greer came walking in, smiling at the rabbit up front. " Hey Sam, any news miss caboose?" The wolf said playfully walking to the front counter. " Hello Greer, I'm sorry, no news on your parents. Are you ever gonna give up?" The rabbit replied shaking his head and looking down, his ears flopped over. Greer frowned and looked down as well. " No, I will never give up, and you know that. My mom is out there, somewhere." I replied with a stern voice looking straight into the eyes of the shops clerk. He washed the counters and shook his head once again. " You've been trying for six years Greer, someday its gonna drive you crazy. I'm worried about you Greer." The red rabbit replied. The grey wolf sighed, looking down. She loved her mom so much. She was never gonna give up. Her mom was the only part of family she had left. She couldn't just shrug her shoulders and call it good. She was out there somewhere. She just knew it.

The front door bell rang. The teenagers she saw earlier were entering the front glass door. They all walked in and jumped at the site of the tall wolf carrying five boxes at a time. " Whoa, you need help with that, miss?" A tall male coyote said with a kind look. " Nope, I got it, but um, thanks!" I said trying to act like a regular 15 year old. He nodded, shot a smile, and turned around to talk to the ones behind him. I carried the boxes and put them down, placing the packed goods inside, in there right spot on the shelves. Every once in a while they'd take a glance at me, then quickly look back. " Greer! More boxes! There heavy! Can you get them for me?" The store clerk said pocking his head out from the back room. She nodded and ran back there to help.

Once I got in there, he closed the door and leaned on it. " Greer! Those teens are your age! You should maybe try to interact with them? Make some new friends?" The rabbit said excitedly. " Okay, I-, I'll try." The wolf said nervously. She picked up the boxes and carried them out. The light purple rabbit looked at the wolf, smirking. He threw a quarter under where I was stepping, and pulled it back with a string that was attached. It caused me to fall, but lucky for me, I was quick on my feet. I was falling. The wolf did a back flip, and kicked the boxes in the air, then caught them with my tail. The group of 15 year old's were staring at me, jaws open in awe. The purple rabbit backed up, eyes wide. " How- How did you _do that?"_ He asked, staring at the wolf, ears high. " Uh, well, I um." I said nervously, scratching the back of my head, blushing.

" That was so _awesome._ How did you do that?" Said a brown bear still staring wide eyed. " It just comes natural, I guess." She responded. A medium sized chicken came out in the front and studied the wolf, interested. " Ahem, gentlemen. I don't think we've introduced our selves. Uh, wanna hang out with us after your, work?" The coyote said, puffing his chest a little. " Sure, I think I'm free, now?" Greer responded, looking at the red rabbit. He was nodding his head yes and shooing us off. " Yup, I'm free. See 'ya tomorrow Sam." The grey wolf said waving to the rabbit, then following the others out the door.

**Authors Note**

Hey guys! How are you?

New story! Hope you enjoy!

Just to let you guys know...

I'm adding a few Oc's!

The Following are..

**Greer**

**Sam**

**Melody**

**Ash**

**Travis **

Hope you enjoy!


	2. CIA?

As she walked out the door she grabbed her skateboard and followed the others to where ever the tall coyote was leading them to. They were going towers the nearby beach. In Gold Beach, once you enter by the main bridge, you can see the beach instantly. It wasn't as windy as it usually was on the beach. Once we reached the sand I flipped my board, jumped up and caught it as I walked the sand. Greer took of her shoes and socks and kept following. " So, whats your name, fox?" The purple rabbit said smeriking. And that got her very, _very _mad. The grey wolf didn't know why, but that upset her. That made her want to beat him up, or scream and break a boulder open, witch she could easily do. They all looked at her expediently, waiting. She breathed trying to swallow her anger down, at least long enough so she wouldn't accidentally kill someone. " Er, um. Greer, yup Greer." She said feeling her tail rise to hide her face. She pushed her fluffy tail back and smiled nervously. " Didn't you hear my name earlier?" She asked anxious to change the subject. She had noticed Cody staring stupidly, he quickly realized as well turned his head and blushed.

It had been around two hours. Of them all talking and getting to know one another. It had been fun, but also getting very dark. Though the good thing is that here in Gold Beach, the sun stayed out longer, and in the summer time, it stayed out for quite a while. She said goodbye to everyone and rode her skateboard down to her secret bunker. " Friends." She said outloud to her self as she laid in bed. " Never had one of those before." She said to herself once again. " Sleep. Now I like the sound of that." Greer closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

She woke up. She was in her old log cabin. She had smelled the sweet smell of dads famous choclote chip pancakes with a side of deer sausage. Oh did she love that. " Greer! Its time to wake up! Unless if you want me to eat all of the deer!" Mother yelled up the stairs. She quickly got out of bed and raced to the kitchen. " Good morning my dear, did you sleep well?" Mom asked. " Speaking of 'deer', made your favorite!" _Dad. _" Oh, thanks pop, and yeah, I slept well." Greer said climbing on a chair ready to eat. " Love you sweetie." Dad said kissing me on the forehead. " Love you to." I replied lifting a piece of deer sausage and about to eat it. The dream changed._ Couldn't you just wait until I had at least one bite?_ It was Dad again. He was getting in his car to go to work. I followed and got in the car to. Though I was in a ghost sort of state. He passed by his work at the hunting dealership. _But, wait- where is he going?_ He was making his way across the street, but then another car, ran the red light. No, not a car, a simi truck ran the red light. _DAD! LOOK OUT! _

This was the day, dad got in the wreck. A man took him out of the car. And this man, was the person who ran the red light. He took him out and drove with another smaller car to somewhere else. I followed them and saw a where house. They tied dad up to a chair. Just like they would do in action movies. He finally awoke, looking around the room to see a dark figure pacing back and forth. " Tell me. Now." It said. Dad wrinkled up his nose and growled low. " Never. You'll never get those jewels. You'll never taste victory." Dad said. The man grunted and pulled dad wallet out of his own pocket. He looked at all the family pictures. I took a sneek peek my self to see what was in there. _Why is there a CIA badge in there?_ The man smiled, witch made dad frown at his reaction. " What if your family was on the line? _Travis._" The man said smiling. Dad was silent. The man leaped at him and held him against a wall, making the chair break. " **TELL ME NOW OR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL HAVE A SLOW AND HORRIBLE DEATH!**** TELL ME! TELL ME NOW! WHATS THE CODE!**" He yelled in rage. Dad was still silent. " You'll never know. Also, thanks for breaking the chair for me. That helped a lot." Dad said calmly with a smile on his face. The man growled. " You leave be no choice!" Dad punched him the face, then kicked him in the men's weak spot. " What choice? Going to jail. Good choice." Dad got his phone out, and dialed a number. While dad wasn't paying attention the man got his knife out and slowly walked towers him. _DAD LOOK OUT! AGAIN! _He was stabbed in the stomach. Luckily, the Swat team got in the right before the man could get away. " Stay right there, cyote!" A man said pointing a gun right at his chest. _So, the man who killed my father was a coyote? _While she was looking at the scene someone must've gotten dads body, because when she looked back at where dad was stabbed, he was gone.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

What had just happened?

**Authors Note **

Hope you having a good day.

I'm sure not

Just to let you guys know, this is gonna be a short story. With short chapters.

Or it be a long story. With short chapters


	3. Him

What had just happened?

I awoke, looking around the bunker once again. I rubbed my head, sitting up on my bed. I replayed everything that had happened in that...dream.

Was it even a dream? Was it just a terrible nightmare? _Why did dad have a CIA badge in his wallet?_

No. No. No.

That couldn't be it, my own _father _couldn't be a CIA officer. Never, he just couldn't. If he was, he would of told us for sure! Dad never kept secrets from his family, he would never keep a secret from me, would he?

A thousand questions shot into my mind. _Does this explain where mom is? Wait..."A slow and horrible death"..._

I screamed in horror. That man, that _coyote, _killed my mother. Or kidnapped her.

I got up swiftly, got dressed, and ran to the store, I had to tell Sam what had happened. "Hey kiddo! How's it going? Greer, why do you look, angry?" Sam said starting to frown. "I, I think I know who killed my father." I replied looking at his horrified face. "Who?" he replied.

I explained it all to him. The dream, the sounds, the memories. Sam had always been a good listener. He knew when and when not to talk. He nodded and had a shocked expression all along his face as I spoke. "Greer...I-I had no clue." Sam said leaning over to hold my shoulder, in attempt to show me support. "I...I know. I know you didnt know. I just-" I lost my train of thought and started to tear up. I sniffled and wiped away my tears. Greer Wolff does not cry. What was I supposed to do? Base all of this off just a dream? How did I know it was actually a coyote, it was only a dream. People would think I am crazy, I know Sam does. I know he tries his best to support me, but I can't help but read his body language, and I know, he think I'm insane. "Look," I started, pulling away from Sam. " I know I'm insane. But I have a strong feeling about this, I just-I gut tells me this _coyote_ killed my father. And I know-" I said, as Sam said, "I believe you Greer." "- And I know you don't believe me, and you don't have too-" _Wait. Did he just say what I think he said?_ I stopped talking. "I support you Greer. You do whatever you have to do to find this killer, and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." Sam said with a smile. I had to hug him, I just flat out HAD to. I hugged him tight, closing my eyes. That when Cody walked in, staring at us, hugging each other...

"Oh, s-sorry. Am I interrupting anything important..?"  
_Crap_

We let go of each other as I looked at the ceiling and Sam whistled tapping his rabbit-foot.

"Huh? Oh! Hiya Cody, didn't see you there. What can I be a service to you?" I said trying to act natural. "Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if uh, I-uh, I mean, if you wanted to uh-" Cody said dragging on rubbing his head. Byran brushed past him making Cody lose balance. "Hey there sweets! Greer, right? Yeah, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me?" Byran said holding a decaying flowing in his hand. Cody, behind him, wrinkling up his snout and folding his ears back flat against his head, with a hint of low growling. I stood there, shocked, with my jaw hanging open, ears back, staring at him. Sam stepping in, saying, "Look, rabbit to rabbit, right? Why would you date a _wolf_, I mean, she could eat you if you don't feed her regularly!" Thats when I smacked his on the head real hard, making him flinch. " I just _love_ the help Sam!" I yelled through my teeth. "What he was trying to say was that I'm not into, uh, rabbits. Yeah, uh, but we could always go to dinner! Not just a date, uh, yeah." I said sighing, my eyes darting everywhere. Byran sighed, looking down, trying to look sad, " Yeah, uh, okay. I guess, but, now, I'm just-uh, well, embarrassed." He nodded towards Cody who was smirking. "Cody, heh, hey, so, what were you gonna ask me?" I said, smiling at him, waiting for an answer. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, sorry. Look at the time! Must be going, uh, nice seeing you, maybe we could play some PS sometime? I dunno, yeah! Yeah, uh." He said talking quickly. " Its all good, uh, sure! I'll play some PS with you if ya want." He smiled, his face lighting up. We stared into each others eyes longingly, both of us smiling. We inched closer to each other, a little closer our noses would touch. That magical few moments we're ruined by Byran practicly yelling, "SO GREER, WHEN'S THAT DINNER?"

I sighed, forcing myself to look at Byran, disappointed.

The entrance bell rang again

There was a coyote with with a long scar along his eye

With a badge on his chest

"Is there someone named Greer here?"

**Authors Notes**

Hey guys! I'm eating pizza while writing this! I dropped sauce on my computer! HURRAY!

Ahem, anyway. Real short, I know, I know, and I squeezed in some cheesy romance. YE!

Yeah, that's all I gotta say for now. Hope you guys got a wonderful day ahead of ya ;)

(Thanks to you all who read this before it came out!: Hannah, Hailey, Josh, (The rest do not wished to be named))


	4. 0 to 100

"Is there someone named Greer here?" a coyote asked as he got a good look around the room.

Everyone stared at him, wondering who he was. Byran and Cody looked at me with puzzled expressions, Cody's ears folded back. Byran's ears up in curiosity of why the older coyote was asking for me.

Cody looked back at the older coyote and stepped in front of me puffing his chest out and raising his head with his ears still folded back.

"Why do you ask?" Cody said firmly with his tail flickering.

"I was sent to see her, tell me if she is here or not." The other coyote said his head rising to meet Cody's eye level.

Byran shifted uneasily and kept a close eye on me. I knew what he was thinking, he was questioning if I was worth saving. Sam was walking towards me careful to not make any sudden movements. Once he was standing right by me and leaned towards my ear and whispered," Was this the man from your dream?"

I nodded slowly, and as I did his eyes got wider with fear. His ears folded back slowly with his hands trembling with terror. I knew I had caused this. The two coyotes were still talking, trying to assert their dominance. I pushed past Cody, looking straight into the older coyotes eyes. He was taller than all of us in the room, but somehow I managed to get a random growth spert, and I was perfect eye level with him. I swallowed and walked towards him. I fought back tears, my claws wanted to slash, I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to avenge my parents. But how could I ever, especially with three other people in the room. I didn't even know if my dream was real. Then that made me think, where had I seen him before? He looked familiar, the scar across his snout and his lip, it was on the tip of my tounge. I raised my head and had said," I'm Greer. Why do you come?"

His tail flickered making Sam jump.

"I'm here to talk to you. About your parents, I think I have found your mother."

Immedently, my eyes widened, my jaw dropped and my ears folded back. My legs gave loose, and tear streamed out. My _mother?_ Was it true? She was alive?

"I just need you to confirm, Greer. She says she wants to see her daughter, Greer." He said with a soft expression.

Cody stepped in, " How do we know your not lying?" He said firmly an arm in front of me and the other catching me from falling.

His soft expression faded, looking right at Cody, his mouth opening and closing until he finally said "Why would I lie about this young girl's long-lost mother? What type of monster do you take me for, young coyote?"

Cody growled taking offense of the last comment the older coyote made. "Fine. Then I'll come with her."

The older coyote looked uneasy, his eyes darting between me and Cody. He sighed, thinking. Finally, he leaned into my ear whispering, "_She wants her daughter. It was bad enough to lose her husband."_ And stopped Cody's hand from grabbing his coat. I nodded my head, sniffling and wiping my tears. _My mother is waiting for her daughter. And her daughter is waiting for her mother._ I looked at Cody with a soft expression and tear-stained fur. I looked down, and nodded. I left with the mysterious coyote. Cody tried following, but I had shooed him away. I didn't want him to slow us down with his arguing, though it was brave and kind of him. I almost thought of letting him follow us, _No. He'll just slow us down._ I continued to follow the older coyote until we finally reached an ally. I looked around and realized what he was doing. I screamed, but it was too late. Everything had already went black.

**Authors Notes**

AHHH. I WANT TO WRITE MORE BUT I KNOW I SHOULDNT.

CLIFFHANGERSFORLIFEYUSSSS

Ahem, yeah...uh...ANYWAY.

I know, short but wuteva. And yes I know not very many ph's. Im sorry for that but its just a new style of writing i'm trying out

And yes, I know, I friggin ended the other story **"The Metal Worlds"**

PMS STAP. PLZ

So...anyway if you see anything wrong, make sure to PM me or to comment it.

I haven't enough time to proof read it, sorry guys.

Hope ya'll enjoy! :D


	5. Cody

Everything went black.

I moaned in pain, my eyes fluttered open and the color fludded into the room.

I groaned again, my eyes drooping. I was sitting, my feet and hands tied to a wooden chair. My head drooping, I looked around. There was a wooden oak door, and a window with thick glass that had metal bars on the outside. My senses sprung into action. I smelled a male coming in my direction. The door opened with a small creak. I looked up to see a devilishly smiling coyote. _It was the coyote I saw earlier. _I thought, thinking painfully of how idiotic I've been. "Hello, I see you've finally awoke." he said, smiling at me and sitting down in another chair across the room. I narrowed my eyes on him, trying to scan him, find his weak points. He nodded his head, and chuckled. "I know exactly what your trying to do, wolf. It won't work, trust me, same thing your father did." I squirmed at the point when he said _your father_. " How dare you talk of my father!" I yelled at him, snarling. His grin growed even more. "Y'know, you and your father are very alike. You both scan, your both _extremely _powerful. Heck, you both could kill a army of 50 men with your bare teeth alone!" He said as if imagining us with blood stained teeth. "What do you want?" I said, breaking him out of his gaze. He turned his attention on me, looking at my whole body. Getting up, he circled me saying, " But, to be fair, you and your father both have a flaw." His grin fading. " And what would that be?" I said, looking dead ahead as he circled around me. " You both go against instinct." He said, completing his circle and looking at my face. Crouching, he said, " And, alike, you'll be turned into a _murderer." _

* * *

Cody walked back to the store, after Greer had said for him to go, waving her hand to shoo him away. _God, I hope she'll be okay. _ As he walked in the bell rang and the chattering stopped. Cody sighed heavily, " I just hope she'll be back." Sam nodded. " Why didn't you follow her?" Sams head tilting. " She said I'd slow them down. But, I guess I understand. I didn't even know she had no mom. I bet her dad would be with her though, right?" Cody finished, leaning on the wall his ears flat. " Well, actually, you see Cody, Greer doesn't have a father either. He died in a car accident a year before Greers mother disappeared." Sam said his eyes going down as in sorrow for Greer. Codys ears perked up and he got off the wall. " Wait, wait, your telling me, she has had no mother, OR father?" Sam nodded sadly. " So, wait, we just let her go with some total stranger, that knows she's vunable?" Byran said, staring in shock at Sam. "Yes-yes, wait..." Sam slowly walking towards the door. " WAIT! HER DREAM! OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Sam yelled running out the door. Cody and Byran ran after him, _what have I done? _


	6. Clues

**Cody's POV **

Sam ran faster than I have ever imagined a _rabbit_ to run. Byran and his family have always been slow, but then there's Sam. He sped ahead of us not waiting. Finally he stopped, and Byran and I caught up, catching our breathes. Both panting, Sam turned towards me. "Can you smell her?" Sam said, his eyes turning a even darker shade of red. I sniffed the air, trying to catch anything. I didnt, and nodded my head. "Damn it! For Nyx's sake! Why am I so stupid?" Sam said looking at the dark and cloudy sky. "Wait, Sam, what did you say earlier before in the store?" Byran said. Sam looked at him, with a questioned expression. "Some-Something about a dream?" Byran said, gasping for breath. Sam's ears perked up and his face became blank. "Oh" he said. "Well, I dont know if Greer would want you to know.." The rabbit said twiddling his thumbs. "Just tell us! it might help us find her." Byran said tapping his foot impatiently. "Well, anything for Greer's safety. She said, well, she said she had a dream about the morning her father died. And coyote, one that looked exactly like the other one we saw, k-killed her dad."

Mine and Byrans faces dropped all expression into suprise.

"So you just let her go with the man she dreamed about who killed her dad!?" I yelled breathing hard. I was _this _close to picking him up by his shirt and throwing him to the brick wall that was besides us. Though it'd take all the strength out of me. Byran grabbed my shoulder, and that's when I realized my pose was as if I were to slash Sam. I stood straight, still glaring at the cowering red rabbit. His eyes turned to its normal dark-red color, and Byran stared at the road. We all stood in silence, untill, "Guys, look at this." Byran said pointing at the road. We all looked. There were tire marks, and they looked fresh. I looked at the rabbits, and they looked back. "I think I know where they might be."

**Authors Note**

Hi everyone! I'm finally in the mood to write, weirdly

I hope you all are having a safe, and fun summer so far!

make sure to comment on how you think its turned out so far. Im eager to hear!

BAI!


End file.
